Come Together
by Horky
Summary: Post AC, about a year or two...Tragedy strikes at Seventh Heaven. Some good ol' CloTi.
1. Unwelcome Guest

**a/n: **_I am in serious doubt of awesome update times like A Time For Love...Since I have no bloody clue where this is going. I wanted lyrics at the beginning, just because I've seen this done, and I wanted to do it for each chapter...but...I know not enough songs to do that...so I settled with just the title...so ah well, maybe the next story? PEACE_

**Come Together**

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me_

Unwelcome Guest

Tifa put the last of the clean dishes up into the cabinet, standing on tip toe to push it up into the cabinet. Brushing her hands on her hips, she rocked back on the balls of her feet. Cloud would be home soon, unless a last minute delivery came up. She rubbed her shoulder, careful not to damage the ring on her left ring finger. Pearls were easily damaged. There's a vase with yellow roses sitting on the bar. Cloud brought them to her yesterday. She sniffs one, placing a hand on her stomach, smiling. There's a slight noise from the door, and she turns slightly, catching a soaked customer coming in through the door. Glancing up at the clock, she smiled. Ten till nine, ten till closing.

"Cutting it a bit close?" She asked.

The man saw the time, "Yeah...just wanted a quick beer before I headed home."

Tifa grasped a glass, making a move to fill it up.

"Has the rain let up any at all?"

"Nah...put a damper on the work I was doing too."

"Really, what was that?" She asked, handing him his drink.

"Brother just moved to town, we were workin on his new house..."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah...ya got any bread, or something?"

Tifa nodded her head, turning around. She heard him reach for it, so it was no surprise when she heard him jump the bar. Turning swiftly, she caught his knife hand, twisting it, the knife clattering to the floor. Whipping him around she pulled him into a head lock, his hand twisted behind his back.

"You honestly didn't think that would work, did you?" She asked calmly.

"AIIIEEE!" Tifa's eyes went wide, shocked.

"Marlene..." She breathed.

"It worked exactly how I planned it." The man said, as Tifa released him.

She ran, legs pumping, taking the stairs three at a time. She came to a dead halt in the hallway. Four or five men stood there. She didn't care how many, she just had to get to the children. Launching herself into attack, she took down one man easily. A part of her mind registered the fact that a couple more men came out of the children's room, dragging Marlene and Denzel before them. Tifa's rage flared even more.

She knew it would be hard to fight in the enclosed space, but she wasn't going to let them take Denzel and Marlene. She blocked the man with the metal pipe once, while striking out at another. It was then she heard the gun cock from the stairs, and she twisted quickly, but not quickly enough.

The bullet seared through her skin, nicking her right collar bone before sailing out through her back, the bullet embedded in the wall behind her. She instinctively reached up, holding her burning shoulder, turning back towards Marlene and Denzel.

She met the metal pipe. It made a ringing sound as it struck her about the left side of her face, sending her stumbling backwards. The world swam before her eyes, color spots playing about in her vision. She felt her foot miss the stair behind her, and she went tumbling down, rolling about, slamming into every stair before sliding to a stop on her side, her head resting on the landing.

"TIFA!" Denzel and Marlene screamed from somewhere.

Tifa groaned, rolling onto her back, hearing a man roar out in frustration. Denzel sunk his teeth into the man's hand, making a break for Tifa. Slipping down the steps, he yanked off his jacket, remembering Cloud's lesson.

'_Pressure...pressure will stop the bleeding.'_

Denzel wrapped the jacket about Tifa's collarbone, and she winced as Denzel pressed on it. He took her right hand, and pressed it onto the collarbone.

"Pressure Tifa!" He yelled, knowing his fate.

The man's hand sank into his hair, yanking him up roughly. Denzel let out a howl of frustration, as he tried to swing at the man who had shot Tifa.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed.

It was just like before. Tifa got hurt trying to save him, and he could do nothing.

Tifa barley registered the fact that the man was gazing at her now. She could see Denzel struggling, and hear the other men descending the stairs. They stepped over her, a few kicking her sides. She heard Marlene's screams of protestation, and Denzel's harsh curses he picked up from Cid and Barret. Her vision began to blur, and she felt herself fading fast.

The last thing she heard was "Pathetic."

o

O

o

Cloud parked Fenrir just outside the bar, letting out a tired yawn. He glanced over his shoulder, the sun beginning to break the horizon.

_Tifa will murder me_.

Cloud couldn't help it, though. That last delivery. The stupid man had given him the wrong address, the real address in the complete opposite direction. He was never delivering for that man again.

_The first and last time. But still, Tifa didn't answer the phone, so maybe I have a chance of her being asleep._

It was possible. On more than one occasion he had come home to Tifa sleeping on the couch. He would eat supper, watching her sleep, then carry her up to bed with him. He smiled, loving doing that. Most of the world didn't realize how human Cloud was. He did things just like every other guy. Tifa would always con him into taking out the trash, he had read bed time stories before, although normally he just stood and watched Tifa do that. On more than one occasion he had buried a loved pet, whether that loved pet was a cat or a grasshopper. Yes, a grasshopper, a grasshopper named Manny. One more name tacked up to those not to mention. The worst was Biscuit. Marlene hasn't eaten a biscuit since.

Cloud smiled, not believing his good fortune. Sometimes it was hard to believe after everything that had happened, he was living a normal life.

He reached out, grasping the door knob lightly and froze. A shiver ran up his spine, his finger tips tingled. This feeling, this feeling was rare. After defeating Sephiroth twice, you figure a man like him wouldn't have this feeling, but he did. Fear. Ultimate fear. He had realized not to long ago, once you had yourself a family, fear comes out more frequently and easily, especially with two children and the woman you love running a bar. Of course, it did help that the woman he loved could cause some damage. Still, this fear, this fear was different.

Something was wrong; something was very wrong.

He twisted the doorknob, stepping in quickly, his eyes darting about the room.

"Tifa!" He shouted.

He didn't care anymore if he did get in trouble for being home late, or, well early, he just had to find Tifa.

"Tifa!"

He made a move for the bar, stopping dead at what he saw. Cid was there, sitting at the bar, a glass in his hand. Barret was there also, sitting on the steps, his eyes on the floor. His red, puffy, watery eyes on the floor.

"Cid? Barret?"

They both looked up, completely unaware of his presence until that moment.

"Cloud..." Cid said softly.

Barret said nothing.

_Why did he call me Cloud? Where's Spike? Spike-o? Crazy jerk-ass Spike for being late?_

"Did Tifa call you? I know I'm late..."

Cid shook his head slowly.

"We got here last night...and we found her."

"What?" Cloud asked, his voice a whisper.

"The neighbors called us...they were afraid to come over, but they knew Tifa was strong...but still...when they heard that gunshot-

"What!" Cloud rushed forward, gripping Cid's arms.

He winced, but said nothing.

"What happened! Where's Tifa?"

"Cloud." A hand on his shoulder

Cloud turned prepared to strike, but he stopped mid-punch. It was only Vincent.

"Vincent...what happened?"

Cloud met Vincent's eyes.

_Was that sadness? _

"Oh...oh God."

Cloud made a run for the stairs, but Vincent caught his arm.

"Cloud, calm down."

"No! Get off!" He wrenched Vincent away, stumbling towards the landing.

Barret's eyes still on the landing.

The landing.

The red landing.

Blood.

"No...no...Tifa!"

Cloud pushed past Barret. He needn't bother, Barret hadn't moved a muscle since they'd found her.

Flinging open the door to her room, he skidded to a halt. He felt his heart in his throat, he stopped breathing.

_She's dead...she's...dead_.

Cloud walked over slowly, in a surreal state of mind. Reaching out he touched her lightly.

A breath.

Cloud felt his senses tingle, relief rushing through his body. He fell to his knees beside her bed, gasping for air. He stood slowly, still shaking, using the bed for support. This time, he really looked at her.

It was awful. The left side of her face was bruised up and swollen past recognition. There was blood in her hair, and her right shoulder and collarbone had been wrapped up with bandages, a small circular blood stain seeping through. There were bruises on her arms. He looked down, slowly lifting up her hand.

She stirred, wincing. Her good eye opened slightly.

"Cloud?"

"Shh...it's okay...it's okay, I'm here."

She smiled, or at least attempted to.

Then she lost all attempt, her face scrunching up in tears.

"They...they took them didn't they?" She breathed, and Cloud didn't need to ask who.

He stood, anger pumping in his veins. He released her hand, squeezing his fists, his nails bitting into his palms.

"No Cloud." Tifa pleaded.

Cloud looked down, calmed immediately.

"Please stay." She whispered, feebly reaching her hand out towards him.

Cloud held back threatening tears, and pulled off his gloves, and kicked off his boots. He sat on the bed beside of her, slowly laying down so that he could look at her. Her good eye followed him, and he took up her hand.

"Stay..." She whispered slightly, drifting into sleep.

Cloud's eyes didn't close, he just sat there, prepared to do anything to get Denzel and Marlene back, to do anything to make someone pay for what had happened to Tifa.

**a/n:**_ Morbid chapter, I know...and I can't help it, that scene in AC where Denzel shouts son of a bitch...I don't know...that was probably the cutest way anyone could ever say that...I know, I'm weird, but I felt I should include that in...ya know, a tribute to Denzel's shinning moment...oh and don't worry, you're probably all asking about Cloud and Tifa's relationship...it'll all come sometime soon, that much I do know!_


	2. Unknown, Untold

**A/N: **_Another chapter so soon! Sorry folks...It'll be slow from here on out, probably...I'm going to have to think now...O.o...anyways, someone asked if it was going to get worse b/c it's a tragedy...well, I can say this much, it's definately going to get worse this chapter...TRUST me...whose to say if this will get a happy ending? although, I don't know if I'm going to kill anybody off yet (sorry to sound so gruesome)...but like I said when I started, I have no clue where this is going, so I'll be just as surprised as you guys...well...maybe not...but still! HEY! I found some lyrics!_

Unknown, Untold

_And we may not know the reason why  
We're born into this world  
Where a man only lives to die  
And his story left untold_

_Winter in July_

Cloud woke, his face buried in cool sheets. He can feel how dry is face is, a remnant of his tears. She's still laying there, asleep, her breathing more easy than the night before. He remembered watching her struggle to breath every now and then. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He sits up slowly, pressing his palm into his forehead. Glancing down, he gasps.

Most of the bruises have receded on her face and arms. It still looks tender about her eye, but the swelling has gone down significantly. He wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

Cloud whips around, a bit too fast.

"Yuffie..." The world reels before him.

"Holy water does wonders, though, it can only do so much." She says smirking sadly, walking over.

Cloud stares at Tifa.

"Well, at least it got rid of most of the bruises."

Yuffie looks up, surprised.

"That's not what I meant."

"What?" Cloud asked, facing Yuffie again. She's standing at the other side of the bed, watching Tifa.

"I'm assuming by the matching rings I can tell you this and you not be surprised." Yuffie stated simply.

Cloud blushed, glancing down at his own white ring and Tifa's. He realizes her's has been damaged, the pearl. The ring has cut into her finger too, probably the result of an anger induced punch. He winces inwardly.

"We were going to have another ceremony...it's just, we wanted one for ourselves...with...Den-

He stops, unable to go on.

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Yuffie said.

"Though I wish it were." She adds softly

"Then what?"

Yuffie hesitates a moment, her eyes still on Tifa's battered face. She breathes shallowly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She looks up, her eyes filled with sadness.

"She was pregnant."

_Pregnant? A father, me? _

_No...wait..._

_Was?..._

_Was...was...was...was..._

This word echoes in his head.

_Oh no...no no no no..._

Cloud hadn't realized he'd said this last part out loud as well. Yuffie stares at him, pity in her eyes.

"No..." He breathes.

Yuffie nods her head quickly, causing the tears to stream.

"She lost the baby." She whispers, a hand coming up to her mouth.

"No."

He can't say anything else.

"No."

o

O

o

It's a while before Yuffie feels it safe to leave Cloud alone with Tifa. She had watched, pity in her eyes, as he could only say 'no' over and over again. After she retreated downstairs, Cloud laid back down on the bed, watching Tifa breath. Then her eyes open, and she winces, looking over at Cloud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks simply.

Tifa swallows, feeling the tears on their way. She touches her stomach slightly, and Cloud lowers his eyes.

"No." She breathes out, understanding what has happened.

Cloud takes her up into his arms, her sobs racking her body. Her shaking is violent and terrible, and Cloud struggles to be strong, tears finding his way into his eyes again.

But he can only hold them back for so long, sitting there, watching his wife cry over their dead, unborn child, while two more of their children were in immediate danger. His tears come soon, but they're soft and silent, and he buries his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. It's tainted with blood though.

It's a while before Tifa's breath steadies, a heave every now and then, but the tears have stopped.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers so lightly.

"No, no Tifa...please don't be." He says softly into her ear.

"I was going..." She breaks for a sob. "Going to tell you last...last night..."

Her tears come again, silent like Cloud's, he squeezes her tighter up against him, kissing the top of her head, and stroking her hair softly.

It's a bit before she pushes back.

"I need to get out of here...uh...go down...downstairs."

She's shaking as she says this, and moves to stand. Cloud waits patiently on the bed, watching as she puts her feet on the ground. He's ready when her knees give out, and he catches her in his arms, lifting her easily. She buries her face into his shoulder as he moves out the door and down the steps, avoiding looking at the landing.

Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie are in one corner talking. They've managed to move Barret from the stairs. It does him good to see her awake, even though she's in Cloud's arms. He still hasn't said a word, though.

"Nanaki is on the way." Yuffie says softly, her eyes still red.

Tifa nods as Cloud sets her down gently in a seat. She grasps his hand, and he stands beside her, his other arm around her.

"She told us." Vincent states simply, and none ask of who or what.

Tifa just nods simply.

"What else...what else was wrong with me?"

"There was some enternal bleeding, and a few of your ribs were cracked. You were lucky though, you had a concusion, and survived despite the fact you fell asleep. Other than that, it was bruises. What's on your face, is pretty much all that's left." Yuffie says quietly.

The room is silent, waiting for the question to be asked.

"Tifa...are you ready to tell us what happened?" Vincent asks cautiously.

Tifa shakes her head, "No, but we don't have time to waste, do we?" She feigns a fake smile, but the tears spring into her eyes again, and she has to hide them behind her hands.

Cid does the same.

Surprisingly it's Barret who speaks up.

"There..." He clears his throat, not use to being silent for so long. "There was a letter in the kids' room."

He slides it out onto the table.

"We'll find them Tifa, and kill the bastards who did this."

**A/N:**_ Correction...I already __**have **killed off someone...the lyrics were for teh baby...I should've put baby to replace man...And Cloud just saying "why didn't you tell me?" was a bit harsh...course, I don't think he'd of had the heart to tell her any other way that they'd lost the baby. I'm a terrible person! oh! and thanks for reviews/alerts! _


	3. Half The Truth

**A/N:**_ Whew! it'll start picking up soon...I hope...heheh...A special thanks to Rend, who is kindly reviewing on my chapters in A Time For Love and has started on this one...As always, I love you guys for reviews/alerts/faves and what not! Hopefully some inspiration whill smack me in teh face soon! PEACE_

Half The Truth

Tifa won't touch the letter, so it's Cloud who reaches forward, picking it up. He reads it once, then crumbles it into a small ball, chucking it away from him.

"What did it say?" She asks softly.

"That they're safe for now...and to wait for them to contact us." Cloud speaks bitterly.

No one says anything. They're afraid to break the silence, knowing if they speak everyone will crack. Tifa stares at her hands, unsure of what to do. Then she realizes.

"We're helpless, we can't do anything but sit here." She states numbly.

Cloud looks up, surprised.

It was true, all they could do was sit there. They had no leads, nothing, only an description Tifa would have of the people who were here.

"What did they look like?" Cloud asks softly.

"It was just another face, just another customer. He was friendly enough at first...but, I don't know...I can't remember anything...except trying to get to them. And Denzel...Denzel trying to stop my bleeding. I remember that." She says, her voice rough.

"Well, I think it's obvious they were using that man as a distraction, so the others could get into the house." Vincent states.

Tifa nods in agreement.

"Did they say when?" Barret speaks suddenly.

"No." Cloud said, shaking his head slowly.

BAM!

Tifa's fists have slammed onto the table before her, making the group jump and flinch. She's standing, anger burning in her eyes.

"I just can't wait!" She yells, her breath coming heavy.

It's surprising to the rest, how quick her strength came rushing back.

But, as quick as it's there, it's gone again, Tifa slipping onto the ground, her knees giving out.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouts, running to her side.

Her body falls limp against him, her head rolling to the side in a dead faint.

"Tifa..." She looks so much like she did that time, in Aerith's flowers.

"No." He breathes, stopping himself from thinking of that.

He pulls her against his body, holding her gently, knowing she could break any moment. Yuffie walks over, a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet her's, and she backs away so he can stand, Tifa in his arms.

"Like I said before, holy water can only do so much." She says bitterly.

"She needs to rest, and get her strength back before she can afford to worry about this." Vincent says, Yuffie nodding in agreement.

Cloud swallows, nodding. He carries Tifa back up to the room.

The group sits in silence for a moment, until hearing Tifa's bedroom door shut.

"What're we going to do?" Yuffie asks, her heart hurting.

"Kill them." Barret states simply, a look of rage in his eyes.

Vincent looks at him, almost pitying the fool who dared to take his precious daughter from him. Not to mention the fact stealing Denzel, and nearly beating the woman he thought of as a sister, to death.

_Almost_.

Of course, whoever did do this would have more than the large, gun-armed man, including a man who had defeated Sephiroth twice, a ninja with a bad temper just waiting to shove her shuriken where the sun don't shine, a woman who could take down pretty much anything with just her fists alone, and a furry friend who had a bite to match his bark. Not to mention himself.

Of course, one question remained unanswered.

Vincent cleared his throat, "When do you plan on giving them the rest of the letter?"

Barret swallows roughly, pulling out the other half he'd torn off from his pocket. He stares at it lightly, Yuffie looking up in surprise.

"Another part?" She rushes over, snatching the letter from his hand.

She reads the looped hand-writing over and over again, frowning, feeling fear and anger well up inside of her.

_**I'll make sure you pay for what you've done. The world may think your heros, but you have no claim to that title...I'll make you bleed like I did, I'll make you hurt like I did, and I'll take the one thing from your life that keeps you alive.**_

o

O

o

Cloud laid Tifa softly down onto the bed, brushing her stray locks from her face. It's enough to make her wake. Her eyes scrunch together, as she slowly pieces together what happened. She puts a hand to her forehead as Cloud studies her.

"I hate being helpless." She says, her throat locking up.

"I made a promise I'd protect you a long time ago." He takes her hand sandwiching it between his own hands. "...Even if that means protecting your from yourself."

He lifts her hand, kissing it lightly, his eyes never leaving her.

She manages a small smile, and his mouth twitches slightly in response.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"For being here with me, for making everything feel like it's going to be ok."

Cloud smiled this time, sitting on the bed with her.

"You've always done it for me, I figure it's time to start paying back."

Tifa smiles again, but he can still see the hurt in her eyes.

"It _will_ be okay...we will get them back, you know that, right?"

Tifa nodded slowly, and she pulled Cloud down onto the bed with all her strength. He fell onto the bed beside of her, wrapping his arms about her once more, waiting for her breath to become steady, and for her to fall into sleep.

**A/N: **_Uh oh...someone's bitter!_


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: **WOW..._I have no idea where all this came from! But tis good tis good...now all I have to do is figure out who the kidnappers are...O.o...I know, I'm pathetic. __Oh yeah, here at the beginning is a little snippit (is that a word?) from a poem I wrote way back long ago...well, only about a year, but still! I think it fits nicely, so everyone enjoy, and as always, thanks so much for everything!_

Nightmare

_We're all waiting for something, wasting time,_

_Living in the past, lost in our minds._

_We're bleeding dry, empty eyes,_

_Losing our sanity, saying good-bye._

_We're all scared, fearing death,_

_And when we die, we won't be able to rest._

"Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud squints his eyes, reaching out to Tifa. She bloody, she's so bloody, laying on that stair landing. The sword wound in her stomach is flooding with blood.

"Tifa!"

He's at her side in an instant, his hand reaching out to touch her arm.

But it passes right through, and he gasps.

He can do nothing, he can only sit there and watch as she bleeds. Bleeds...bleeds to death, these words etched in his mind.

"Tifa." He says softly, trying to stroke her hair, but again, his hand passes through.

"Cloud where are you? Why haven't you come?" Her voice is pleading, breaking his heart.

"Tifa! Please, I'm right here, please, please, just take my hand..." His voice cracks slightly.

He makes a move to touch her hand , but he passes through her just as before. She's crying now, her breathing labored.

"No...no..."

His hands go up to hide the tears that fall, his breathing harsh. He's trying to block out her screams, trying to make it so he won't have to hear her in pain anymore. He sits there, rocking back and forth, sobbing, as Tifa is sobbing, lying on the floor.

"The baby, Cloud!"

A new pain hits his heart, his eyes flown open in terror. He stands, rushing upstairs, into the baby's room. He can't even step past the threshold though.

There's blood everywhere.

He stumbles back, slamming into the wall behind him, his body trembling with the realization of what's happened. It's only then he realizes Tifa's yells and sobs have stopped. It's quiet, and he's afraid to look. He knows what he'll see if he looks, and his thoughts are confirmed as he turns his head slowly.

Her eyes are glazed over, unseeing and forever seeing at the same time, and she's still, she's so still, not a single breath. Her mouth is cracked open slightly, a trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth, more blood pooled beneath her.

He feels his breath stop, and he's choking on air, choking on living. His knees slam the ground, and he topples forward. He's dying, he's dying and he feels guilty for it. He feels guilty because she died first, the one he had sworn to protect.

o

O

o

A gasp, and he bolts straight up. He's breathing heavily, trying to gain what breath back that he'd lost in the dream. He reaches out, afraid to look, and he feels her leg. His eyes slowly follow, dreading what he'll see. For a moment he sees her as he did in her dreams, a wail caught in his throat.

But then she's Tifa again, curled on her side. Beautiful, beautiful Tifa, with her hair spanning out behind her, her face half hidden by her pillow, the sheets draping over her body elegantly.

"A nightmare...let it all be a nightmare."

But he knows it's not. Most of them are gone, but there is the faintest remnant of a bruise about her eye. He leans forward, pulling her into her chest, waking her from her slumber. Her eyes fling open in shock, feeling herself pulled up against his chest.

She doesn't panic, she knows Cloud's arms, and she wraps her arms about him, only guessing what had happened. She can feel Cloud shaking, he's trembling and shivering, afraid. She closes her eyes, she doesn't need to say anything, she knows it's enough to just hold him.

It's been a while since she's done that.

In the recent events, he'd been the one to hold her, now he can barely keep his arms around her, his misery weakening him, as it had done to her. His arms slide off her shoulders, and rest lightly on the bed as Tifa holds him against her. It's hard, Cloud is a heavy man, and she is still tired, but she holds him. She cradles him gently against her chest, his face buried in her shoulder, her arm slipped behind his back, her other hand resting softly on the back of his head.

And that's all he needs right now.

o

O

o

It's not long before his shaking stops, a tremble every now and then, like a breeze disturbing leaves on a tree, but he's breathing steadily. She still holds him in her arms though.

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Tifa? Cloud?" Yuffie's voice at the door.

Cloud doesn't acknowledge the fact that his name has been said. He wants to ignore the outside world, and just stay in her arms forever.

But Tifa can't do that.

"Yes?"

"You better get down here, we've found something."

"Okay."

Cloud acknowledges this though, sitting up slowly, his wife's arms reluctantly letting him go. He stands, his eyes on the floor, but stops before he reaches the door.

"Do you..."

"No, I'm okay now."

"So am I."

Tifa stands slowly, a little shaky, but holds her ground. She laces her fingers with Cloud's and opens the door.

They're sitting around one table, and Tifa narrows her eyes. There's something sitting in the center of the table.

But something else has caught her eyes.

Nanaki looks up, and she smiles for a moment as he rushes over, allowing her to hug him tightly.

"Glad you're here." She whispers.

"Glad to be here." He replies, and she smiles, a sigh escaping her lips.

She's back up again though, not wanting to waste any more time.

"What did you find?" She asks slowly.

Vincent holds it out, a black cell phone.

"It's not either or yours, is it?" He asks simply.

Tifa nods her head no, taking it softly into her hands. She opens it, and scans through the phone, but there's no information in it. She clamps it shut in frustration, a heavy sigh, so she's startled when she hears a soft ring.

She looks down at the phone, wide eyed. She knows she can't answer it, and Cloud knows it too, so he takes the phone, flipping it open in one fluid movement.

"Should I even ask?" His voice is low, restrained and cold.

It's every sign that Cloud is fighting to keep from exploding.

There's a low chuckle on the other end, and Tifa watches as Cloud's hand tightens on the phone. She reaches out, taking his other hand, calming him.

"Be a good boy and put it on speaker phone." The voice says, a male's.

Cloud does as he says, while embedding the voice in his mind forever.

"Now, before you all badger me with questions, remember what I hold."

"Let us speak to them." Cloud says evenly.

"This is what you do," The voice states, ignoring Cloud's statement.

"I think a lovely spot for a reunion-

Cloud winces at the word.

"-would be somewhere in Costa Del Sol...just head there, that's all you need to know right now."

Cloud's hand grips the phone tighter, his eyes blazing.

"Temper temper, Mr. Strife. It'll all be over soon."

These words send chills up Tifa's spine.

"Ah, and Mrs. Strife, so sorry about the bullet wound. You could've just acted your part as a damsel in distress. I mean, isn't that when Cloud's suppose to come?"

Barret's fist slams the table, anger rising at how this man was mocking them.

"Ah Barret, do calm yourself." The voice says.

That's when it clicked in Vincent's mind. They were being watched.

"Don't you forget who you're dealing with here." His voice cuts the air.

"Trust me, I know exactly who I'm dealing with here."

There's a click, and the room is left silent. Cloud calmly releases Tifa's hand, shutting the phone and handing it to her. She looks up at him, questions in her eyes, but he leans forward on the table, trying to calm himself.

But it's not working.

In the next moment the table is flung up and sent clattering to the ground, a chair flung at the wall, shattering into pieces. The group flinches at the noise, but waits for Cloud's breath to calm. They knew it was enough that he hadn't shattered the precious phone that would reconnect them with Marlene and Denzel.

Tifa drops the phone, where it clatters to the floor. She walks up behind him, wrapping her arms securely about his waist, resting her head on his back. She feels his breathing calm, but she knows he's still burning within. It takes all her strength to keep from grinding the phone to dust beneath her feet.

**A/N:** _Did you get the reference to Aerith's death? I think Cloud just doesn't want to fail Tifa, and he's imagining something worse happening...with my good fortune, that line "living in the past" really worked for the chapter...as did the rest of it! Most of it was for the nightmare, anyways...Try to update soon! but I make no promises._


	5. Stranded

Stranded

Vincent stands there for a moment watching Cloud. He can tell he's trying to work out a plan in his head. It's time for him to act.

Despite the fact that Tifa still has her arms wrapped securely around Cloud's waist, Vincent walks over, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinches slightly, looking up questioningly. Vincent leans down towards her ear, and her eyes go wide.

"We're watched...no plans, not yet." He state softly in her ear.

She nods in response, and Cloud has noticed Vincent's presence there. He looks at him with a cold look, but then again, he's been looking at nearly everyone like that. Tifa tugs his arm lightly, and his gaze goes to her, softening.

She's the only one who will get him to soften his eyes. She reaches up, pulling him into a big hug, burring her face in his neck.

Her breath is hot on his neck as she whispers, "Don't say anything yet, we're being watched."

Cloud breathes okay into her hair, but doesn't release her, not yet.

"So, Costa Del Sol..." Yuffie says softly.

"Cid," Vincent states. "Get us that airship of yours."

o

O

o

It takes them a while to load Cid's airship, trying to figure out if someone should stay at the bar, or if they should travel separate. Cloud is insistent on Tifa staying at the bar, and Nanaki says he'll stay with her.

But she refuses, as Cloud knew she would. He can't help but be worried about her though. She's strong, so very strong, and he knows it better than most. However, she's also still weak from her attack and from losing the children, including the one that was actually their own by blood. Nanaki understands this, and the two stand out on the outside deck speaking of it.

"I know she'll be out here soon." Cloud states softly.

Nanaki only nods his head in reply.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Do everything and anything that we can." He replies, softly.

"I understand though," Nanaki adds. "Why you wanted her to stay. I supported that idea somewhat, but you also know..."

Nanaki pauses, making Cloud look over and meet his eyes.

"You also know you couldn't protect her like you promised you would if anything were to happen."

Cloud nods his head, it was the one thing that's been on his mind since this whole ordeal started, and that was protecting Tifa at all cost.

It's now Tifa chooses to walk in, and she looks at them, waiting for them to finish.

"Vincent wants to make any type of plan before we reach Costa Del Sol...and we're almost there."

"I know, I've been thinking, but I don't know what kind of plan we can make if we have no idea where we're going, what we're going up against, and how many of those what's will be there." Cloud says defeated, gripping the railing in front of him.

"All I know is that they have Denzel and Marlene...and that they _attacked_ Tifa...and...they killed..."

Nanaki lowers his head, watching Cloud tighten his grip on the rail.

"I understand." He says simply, leaving the man by himself.

It's not to long after Nanaki has left Cloud to himself that Tifa joins him at the railing. She stood beside him, her hands resting lightly on the rail, not needing to say anything or touch him, just letting her presence be enough. Eventually she notices Cloud's hands relax, and decides it safe to speak.

"Vincent..."

"I know..."

"Okay."

But they make no move to leave the deck, where they can breath in fresh air. Tifa reaches over, placing a hand lightly on Cloud's. He looks over at her, but she's looking out over the water, smiling.

"Costa Del Sol..." she says. "We can be with them again soon."

And he knows who she's talking about.

Cloud turns to look, to gaze out at Costa Del Sol. But that's when the ship jerks, and they hear an explosion. The ship lurches, dipping dangerously in the sky. Cloud wraps an arm securely around Tifa, and grips the rail with his other hand. He leans out slightly, seeing smoke coming from somewhere on the ship.

"Something's happened!" Tifa shouts, as the airship picks up speed.

It's then they notice the airship veer sharply down and towards the left, the water below getting closer and closer.

"Tifa! Hang on!" Cloud's grip around Tifa strengthens.

Tifa grasped the railing with one hand, and Cloud with the other. She barely had time to look up at him, and Cloud met her eyes. They were full of fear, full of disappointment at getting so close, and now this happening.

But the impact jolted them, the airship plowing into the deep water. Cloud can barely keep his grip on the railing as the water rushes over them, his hand loosens.

And then she's gone, a second frozen in time, her hand still outstretched towards him.

"CLOUD!" She screams, her eyes wide as she's pushed backwards, falling into the water.

"TIFA!" Cloud screams break through the crashing waves.

But luck isn't with him. A wave slams into him, knocking him against the metal floor.

His vision blurs, everything going black as water rushes about him, barely having time to utter one word.

"Tifa."

o

O

o

"Tifa!" Cloud bolts up, and winces.

"Easy." It's a female's voice, but not Tifa's.

It's now he realizes he can't see anything.

"Cloud, it'll be okay, just trust me...can you do that? Cloud..." It's _her_ voice.

"Cloud!" It's a different voice.

Cloud's vision clears, his eyes searching the area around him. He groans, and rubs a hand across his face.

"Tifa?" He asks, sluggishly.

There isn't a response.

It's now he realizes where he is, a sandy beach and cool waters rushing over his feet. He looks out across the ocean, spotting Cid's smoking airship. It's afloat for now, but whose to say in an hour or so. Cloud winces again, a bloody gash on his right arm. He curses under his breath, he doesn't have any weapon on him, and it's a definite that there's no way he's finding that stupid phone, even if it works.

He stands slowly, trying to get his bearings, but the beach is empty. There isn't a single building or person, there's nothing. He realizes he's stranded, alone.

Alone, and at that word, it hits him.

His eyes go wide, and he falls back down to the ground, breathing heavily, clutching his chest. There's a pain like never before, because he has no idea what's happened, no idea where she is, and no idea if she's alive or dead.

"Tifa."

**A/N:** ack! diaster strikes again! These guys just aren't getting a break this time around. Ah well, another chapter done! Hopefully I can finish another one on Sunday, but anyways, do you guys have any idea how hard it is to switch from 3rd person to 1st person? I kept typing this story in 1st person, and I realized when I was reading over it...I had like six different POV in 1st person...yeah...that was interesting...heh, as always thanks for teh reviews!


	6. With Hope

With Hope

_I hate hope.  
We dream of our wills,  
And we die of its pain.  
Yes, unfortunately,  
Hope kills._

Cid frowned as he watched his beautiful work of art sink beneath the waves. It groaned one last time, as if calling out feebly for help, then gracefully disappeared, swallowed up by the ocean deep.

Cid growled, flicking his cig into the water, then lighting up another one. Yuffie looked over, concerned. He had done this ten times in the last twenty minutes, and never finished a cig, just started a new one. He'd be out soon, and cussing up a storm though.

Cid turned, "How many are dead?"

"None, surprisingly...we had time to get everyone off the ship." Yuffie said.

"Everyone we could find." Vincent added softly.

They all turned their eyes to him.

"And I think it's pretty obvious who we didn't find." He said, gesturing to the group.

Barret nodded sadly, "Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki."

o

O

o

Cloud had frightened the little girl at first as he trudged up the dirt road. Holding both shoes in one hand, his shirt wrapped around his right arm, and salt encrusted hair, he knew he didn't look the best. She'd dropped the basket of laundry she'd been hauling up the hill, and made a dash for the house.

Cloud sighed, his face emotionless. It was the only house for miles it seemed, secluded by trees and hills. He bent over, picking up the dropped basket and laundry, and carried it up to the house. He reached the door, gazing through the glass window in it. There was a woman there, staring cautiously out.

Cloud put the basket down on the steps before him.

"Please, if you'll do anything, just answer me this question." He said tiredly. "Any news of the airship crash?"

The woman's eyes went wide.

"You were on that?" She said through the door.

A half hour later, Cloud was seated at a kitchen table, washed and in clean, borrowed clothes. The woman laid a sandwich out for him, but Cloud didn't have the energy to eat.

"Thank you." He said softly, his mind else where.

The woman looked at him, concerned.

"Please, why don't you wait in here," She said, gesturing to a doorway. "I'll try the phone again to see if there's any news."

Cloud nodded her thanks as he allowed her to lead him through the doorway. There was a crash from upstairs.

"Lily!" The woman shouted, making a dash back towards the kitchen.

Cloud looked into the room before him.

It was cozy enough, a fire despite the heat, and two comfortable looking chairs in the corner facing each other. It was only when Cloud sat down he realized he'd sat down in front of an old woman.

She looked up, her eyes milky blue, eyes of the blind. She gave him a crooked smile, her deep wrinkles accented, and a few teeth missing.

Any other time, Cloud could've probably managed something of a smile, but not now, not when everything was lost.

"I don't know you, and why are you so glum?" She asked, reaching out, and patting Cloud's hand.

He didn't move. "I've no hope left."

The little old lady gasped.

"No hope?" She asked, surprised.

Cloud nodded his head, "Yes."

"How can you live without hope?"

"It's better, isn't it?"

"Well, no!"

"After what's happened to me, I believe so."

"And just what has happened to you?" She asked.

Cloud could hear the scolding tone she took.

"My wife...we've been married for six months now."

The old ladies features softened immediately.

"She...she was at home the other night, and she runs a bar...and we have two children we took in together before we were married...well, she fell down some stairs."

"Oh no." The old woman breathed.

"Yes, and when I came home late that day, I found out that my children had been taken...but the worst part is, is that my wife was defending them when she fell, when she was shot, and when she was hit across the face with something."

"Did she...?"

Cloud shook his head, angered by remembering everything that had happened.

"No...but our baby...that she hadn't told me about yet..." Cloud didn't need to go on.

"Ahh." The old woman said, understandingly.

"And all I can keep thinking about is what if she'd told me? What if she'd told me that morning? Or the day before? What if she'd told me...how much would've been in me for this new part of my life? How much hope would've been there? And how much would've been destroyed when I found out about losing the baby?" He said, his tone angered.

Cloud let out a defeated sigh. He couldn't understand why he was just letting everything out on this little, blind, old lady.

"And then, when the airship wrecked...we had so much hope that we would be reunited with our children, and then the airship...and I don't...I don't even know if she's alive..."

Cloud felt his throat lock up, and buried his face in his hands, ashamed of the tears that the blind woman couldn't see.

But she could feel them, she could feel them in his words, and in his heart as it cried out for his wife. She sighed, her blind eyes seeing him and not seeing him.

"Do you feel her?"

"What?" Cloud whispered hoarsely.

"When my husband died, I felt it. It was just this feeling I can't even begin to explain. I mean, there was no way I could explain to my children, and their children, why I had suddenly dropped the bowl of potatoes and collapsed, crying on the floor. I just knew...I felt it stir my bones, and freeze my blood. Is she your soulmate?"

Cloud looked up.

"Yes." He said, with not even a trace of doubt in his voice at all.

"Then, you would've felt her die. It would feel as if a part of your heart was just ripped from your chest, violently and unfairly. That's what you'd feel...have you felt that?" She asked.

"No."

"Then your wife is still alive."

"Is that woman, your daughter?"

"No, my son's wife. Might as well be a daughter, though." She chuckled.

"Now, umm..."

"Cloud."

"Now, Cloud, you have to understand something."

Cloud looked up, intent.

"When two people are soulmates, and they know it in every fiber of their heart and soul, they feel each other. So when one dies, the one left has a choice. They can choose to die with them, to go on with the one they love, which is a perfectly acceptable choice."

"But you..."

"I'm still here, aren't I? Now, that moment, when that bowl broke on the floor, that spilt second, I made a choice. I knew that I could fall onto the floor there and die, just flat out die. But I didn't, because I took the other choice. To keep living, with my friends and family. Sure, I love them, but don't I love my soulmate more? Why, yes you're thinking! But I'll tell you this, why I didn't die...lean in close dear, this is a secret..."

Cloud leaned in, the old woman leaning in to.

"I had hope." She whispered.

Cloud looked up, surprised.

"Now, hope you say? You must be joking! I know that's what you're thinking, but you see, hope can come in many different forms. Oh, sure, I had hope that my feeling was wrong, but I knew in my heart, that only a miracle of God could change the fact that my husband was dead, my soulmate. But the hope that kept me going, kept me living, is that I would see him again one day! Of course you're thinking, but that's too long to go on without him! But it's not, because he's still with me, because I still have hope. I still have hope to see little Lily in there to grow up, to see her become a beautiful woman, like her mother. I still have hope that my story in this world isn't over, that my whole reason for being here isn't over. But even more important than that, and I know you're thinking, well, what could be more important than that! Well that, dear, is the hope my husband still had and has for me. The hope he had that I would live on, to live out life till my fullest dying day!"

She smiled here.

"Sure, there's bad hope, the bad hope that my husband was still alive. The bad hope you would've had for your baby. I mean, it might not be considered bad hope, but the situations that cause it to be bad are bad. Anyways, what I'm trying to say, dear, is that everyone lives with hope, the good and the bad."

She reached out, staring at him with unseeing eyes, and patting his hand.

"And that dear, is how you live."

**A/N: **I absolutely adore this chapter...the little old lady, she makes my day! I tried to make her appear fiesty and funny despite the serious on goings. This was just something that popped into my head over teh weekend, and I'm glad it did! So I'm back! Oh, and up at the top there is another snippit (heh heh) from a poem I wrote a few months ago...so enjoy!


	7. The Beginning of The End

The Beginning of the End

Tifa groaned softly, trying to open her eyes. She shut them immediately, the light blinding her. She was moving, someone was carrying her roughly in their arms. They were strong, but she didn't know these arms though, they definitely weren't Cloud's. Cloud's were different, although they were just as strong. Anytime Cloud has ever held Tifa, he was gentle, and these arms weren't. Her head was dangling limply, her left arm hanging down limply as well. She tried to sit up and open her eyes again, but was blinded and found she couldn't move a single muscle.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice was smooth, and it sounded as if two voices had been melded together.

The scary part was that it sounded vaguely familiar to Tifa.

Tifa tried to pull away from him, but only caused her to cry out in pain.

"Hush now, you're not going anywhere...at least not on your own."

Tifa shivered, the voice was velvety, to perfect to be human. He was sitting her down now, her body resting up against a cold wall. She finally managed to pry open her eyes slightly. She couldn't see the man though, just his silhouette as he stood, the light behind him bright. The only thing she could pick out were his eyes, glowing with mako, and greenish-blue. Tifa shivered.

"Don't worry, not much longer now." He said.

He turned, leaving her there, and Tifa heard a door squeak and slam shut. As her eyes finally adjusted she saw she was in a cell, and she saw only one thing. Through the bars she could see a set of empty shackles on the wall, and Tifa had the feeling they wouldn't remain empty for long.

_Cloud._

o

O

o

Cloud walked down the dusty road before him. He'd long left the kind people and their cozy house behind, set with new determination to find Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. He had seen no cars or people as he moved down the road, and still, when the large black truck drove up, Cloud was not surprised. He also wasn't surprised when the truck stopped, and the driver got out. The man motioned to Cloud, and he didn't question. He climbed into the back, and the man blindfolded him. It wasn't long until Cloud felt the truck start to move.

_Tifa._

o

O

o

It was Barret who saw them first, dirty and disheveled. They were so confused, walking around, their tiny hands clasped tightly together. Barret didn't believe it at first, he merely thought it was the stress getting to him. However, he poked Yuffie on the shoulder who turned and gasped, and Barret knew they were real.

"Denzel! Marlene!" Yuffie ran, and Barret followed.

The rest of the group was still too stunned to even move.

Yuffie reached them first, their eyes were wide with fright, and she put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" She asked as Barret arrived.

Denzel gave a hasty nod as Barret scooped his daughter up into his arms with a big hug.

"Where's Tifa?" Denzel's voice was soft.

Yuffie set her mouth in a tight line.

"How'd you get away?" Yuffie asked.

"They said they had what they needed." Marlene replied through tears from Barret's shoulder.

"What? What they needed? Did you recognize them?" Yuffie asked.

"They didn't tell us anything." Marlene stated, burying her face in Barret's shoulder.

"Where's Cloud?" Denzel asked, and Yuffie turned her attention back to him.

"We don't know sweetie, did he save you?"

"No, they just let us go in the streets a few hours ago." Marlene replied.

"A few hours ago? That was just after the airship wrecked..." Yuffie thought aloud.

"Yuffie...is Cloud and Tifa with you?" Denzel asked.

Yuffie frowned, "No."

"I think they're in trouble."

o

O

o

They were in a boat, that was all Cloud knew. The blindfold was removed and he saw that he wasn't too far off the coast. The coast was empty, a secluded part. Turning in his seat he saw that they were driving straight out into the ocean. Cloud frowned, had his instincts been wrong?

_Is this guy going to try and kill me out here?_

That wasn't the case however, as the water a good thousand feet ahead of them began to bubble. The water rippled, and a metal dome began to protrude from the water. Cloud watched as rose farther into the sky till it screeched to a halt, sea water pouring off of it. By this time the small boat had reached the dome, and the man pulled up to the platform. Cloud stood slowly getting out of the boat and turned to look at the man, but he was already speeding away in the opposite direction.

Cloud walked towards the dome as a hiss of escaping air was heard. A door opened in the side of the dome and Cloud walked cautiously in.

It wasn't surprising that he was apprehended the moment he stepped into the strange base. He felt foolish for not having a single weapon, but that didn't stop him from trying to fight the man off. It was futile effort in the end, as he was overpowered as he felt the barrel of a gun press into the base of his skull.

_Think of Denzel and Marlene, I know he has them. Be smart, don't do anything to get them hurt._

"Wise decision, Mr. Strife." The man said.

Cloud recognized that voice, it was the voice from the phone.

"So, Mr. Strife, I suppose you wonder why you were brought here."

"I believe I know."

"Ah, and obviously you're thinking of your children, yes?"

Cloud didn't answer as the man steered him through hall and towards a lift, the gun still pressed to the back of his head.

"Well, I suppose your silence is a yes. I can't blame you for being angry at me, Mr. Strife. I mean, it's not every day you get your children stolen. However, this has nothing to do with the children."

The lift stopped and the man guided him off of it and down another hallway.

"Then why am I here?" Cloud asked.

His eyes narrowed as he saw shackles on the wall ahead of him, and a cell opposite to them.

"Oh, I think you can figure that out." The man stated.

Cloud eyes looked towards the cell, and he stared in open shock. Tifa was there, and Tifa was alive. He could see her breathing from here where she was laying on her side, sleeping. She was bruised, undoubtedly from the airship crash. He was about to rush up to the bars, but the man grabbed his arm in a swift movement, slamming it into one of the cuffs. Cloud went down to his knee as the cuff restrained him so. The man didn't waste any time latching Cloud's other arm to the shackle.

That's when it made sense to Cloud. It'd never been about the children, it'd only been a way to guarantee them to get all the way out here. It was the only way to seperate the group and split them up. That meant that this man knew how the group would react. This man knew the fact that they would pick up on being watched and retreat to a seemingly safe place. That was Cid's airship. He was the one who brought the airship down, he was the one who had kidnapped the kids and hurt Tifa. He seemed to know everything about them, but Cloud had no idea who this man was.

It was now Cloud lifted his eyes in a bitter glare and beheld his and Tifa's captor.

Cloud let out an audible gasp.

The man looked down at him with a grin he knew all too well. He'd seen it on that man's face more than once, and that hair, a silvery color. That wasn't the thing that really bothered Cloud though, as to the fact he had seen Sephiroth clones before. This was different though. It wasn't Sephiroth's face he was staring up at. Oh yes, he had his smile, and a twisted version of his eyes. It was his own face he saw. Yes, Cloud saw his own face in the man that had caused so much destruction to his life.

**A/N: **Gasp! man, I think that a villan like this one is pretty cliche sounding, with the whole clone looking thing. Although! There is still much to tell, and hopefully the updates will be quicker now that I wrestled down this chapter. Anyways, thanks for everything!


	8. Living Memory

Living Memory

Weak or not, they bring forth the strong  
And in reality, we really are heros long gone.

Cloud could not find his voice. He stared up in open disbelief. He tried to register in his mind what he was seeing, but failed miserably. This only widened the man's smile. Tifa lay on her side, listening to the sudden quiet of the cell. She questioned sitting up a for a moment, thinking their captor had left. But he spoke.

"Surprised, Cloud?"

Cloud gave an involuntary shiver, now recognizing the man's voice truly. It had Sephiroth's deep voice mixed in with his own, and memories came flooding back to him in an onslaught rush. Cloud shook his head, trying to clear it as the man let out a booming laugh. It echoed, repeating itself over and over, tormenting Cloud.

"Who...who are you?" Cloud hissed, his eyes averted.

"Who? Who am I? I am but a clone, Cloud; that or some twisted version of one. I thought that much was obvious. I have no name, not even a number." The man smirked. "I guess the better question Cloud, would be what am I?" He spread his arms out, gesturing to himself. "I am but a hybrid, I guess you could say. Although, I do have to say the two parties involved must be rather obvious, even to _you_, Cloud."

He smiled wickedly.

"No." Cloud heard himself whisper.

"Trying for denial, Cloud? It will only serve you worse. Did you honestly think you and Zack were the only project Hojo had going on after Nebelhiem?" He chuckled, paused, and then reached out, clenching Cloud's jaw, forcing him to look up. "Don't think you're _that_ special." He hissed, and released Cloud's jaw, and turned.

Cloud found his voice.

"If you think you're so special," He spat, "Then why did you come and fight with Sephiroth two years ago. Why did you not fight with Kadaj?"

The hybrid let out a sudden burst of laugh. "_Kadaj?_ That pathetic fool? He was but a remnant, practically nothing. The only thing he did right was bring back Sephiroth, and well, hecouldn't even do that right."

His gaze shifted towards Tifa, studying her back. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"No, I would've helped him. However, at the time...I was, a little, oh what's the word...not myself. See the problem with being mixed with _your_ sad genes, is the fact that I have to deal with your conscience and morals...and a certain 'interest'. Of course, it was only a short lapse, however, I had another problem to deal with. The fact that my brother couldn't handle you and him together with Sephiroth's genes." The hybrid gazed up, thoughtful.

"What? Your brother?"

"Of course! How do you think I got the children back to your friends? Of course, he really didn't see the point, but they've done nothing. There's no way for us to bring back Sephiroth, and if we do try the whole 'destroy the world thing', then we'll take you down one by one. However, this had to be done. It simply takes priority." He shrugged.

"You let them go?"

"Yes, brother was a tad disagreeable, but all is well." The hybrid caught Cloud's eyes, and flashed another wicked smiled. "Oh don't worry about them Cloud. I'm sure the rest of your AVALANCHE has found them by now. No, if you need to worry about anyone, it's yourself."

"What did you mean by you couldn't handle your brother when Kadaj was around?"

The hybrid chuckled softly. "He's a tad different than I. Much more quick to jump to violence, and not quite always 'there'."

"What do you mean by different? And how can I trust that Denzel and Marlene are safe?" Cloud spat.

"Honestly, the children are fine. They wouldn't have set him off...however..." The hybrid's gaze shifted back to Tifa again. "If he sees her, he might be a bit...difficult. He has a strange fascination with the woman. That's the real reason why she is in the cell and not out in shackles with you."

Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

"Then let her go! What has she done anymore than the other AVALANCHE. Why her?" Cloud yelled.

The hybrid met Cloud's glare with an even gaze.

"Because," Cloud could hear the underlying anger in his voice. "You would've ended up fighting Sephiroth anyways, but her..._her_, she was the one who gave you the strength to defeat him. Would you have really gone straight to the children had it not been for her? Would you've been able to defeat Sephiroth on your own had it not been for _her_ confidence in you? It's just as much her fault as yours. While you provided the brute force in the final battle, she provided the emotional support if you will. If we ever did get another remnant or part of Jenova, then we could not afford to have you two around. That and the fact that brother was fighting internally with the thought of hurting _her_." The hybrid smirked, "Of course...that's in a certain way...he's got a twisted mind if you understand..."

Those words made Cloud snap. He let out a furious roar, trying to restrain against the cuffs. He planted his feet on the ground, trying to tear himself from the wall, and the hybrid chuckled softly, amused. Cloud could feel the guilt wrenching at his heart. He blamed himself for all of this, and worse, he had drug in Tifa. Despite how he was trying to break free, a corner of his mind registered the fact that things were looking grim.

"Brother!" A voice called from the lift.

Cloud silenced his yell, only now noticing the blood that poured from wrists where the metal edges had bit into his arm. His blood made a soft trickle as it dripped from his wrists, footsteps echoing from the dark hallway. Cloud lifted his head in anticipation, waiting to see the man who was 'crazed' and had a strange 'fascination' with Tifa. Cloud did not want to know what 'strange' meant, he only wanted to kill these two 'hybrids' as they called themselves.

Cloud watched the shadowy figure approach, and he could see a large sword on his back. Cloud barely silenced the groan in frustration as he recognized the sword. He however, could not keep the astonishment off his face once again as the man broke into the steady light. Cloud should've figured this hybrid would be different in this way.

The smile the hybrid wore was all too familiar to Cloud, although he hadn't seen in quite some time. It was not his own, nor Sephiroth's, though he could see both of them worked into the body. However, it was the smile, and that familiar gait, and the dark hair that gave him away. The other hybrid watched in amusement as it all set in place for Cloud.

Cloud breathed out one word, and Tifa stifled a gasp.

"Zack?"

**A/N: **another shocking moment...not really, I tried to drop in a few hints...I really liked making the 1st hybrid kinda of like 'you should already know all of this.' I also tried to make it obvious that you must tread carefully around this one, he seems a bit crazy...as is his brother...ANYWAYS! another snippet of poem by me...I was just trying to go with teh return of 'zack'...although you didn't know this until now...ya know, heros long gone...zack is dead...yeah, it makes PERFECT sense to me...You've all been giving such great reviews, and thanks as always for everything! And as requested, I updated as soon as possible! XD Thanks again!


	9. One Last Touch

One Last Touch

_Everything I wanted,_

_Just to be with you,_

_Just to stand by your side,_

_To watch over you and protect you_

"Zack?" Cloud breathes.

The man lets out a laugh, tipping his head back and grinning. It's too much like Zack, and yet, at the same time Cloud knows it's not him. There's a malicious glint to his eyes, and also the fact that Zack's eyes are a bright green. As Cloud stares into the man's eyes, he can see hunger and insanity.

Cloud sets his mouth in a grim line. That's not a good combination.

"So you realize your mistake?" The Zack hybrid asks.

Cloud shivers at the voice. It's much too like Zack's, other than the underlying crazed tone. The hybrid grins, eyes wild. He reaches up, unsheathing his sword. Cloud swallows, it's most definitely Zack's sword. It's rusted and beat up, but Cloud would recognize that sword anywhere. He'd visited his grave site so many times, but not recently. He must've stolen it from Zack's grave site.

However, the hybrid doesn't seem to realize the sword's importance. He flings it out before him where it clatters to the ground and Cloud stares in disbelief.

"Gah, I hate that thing, so rusty. Much prefer the replica." He states shrugging.

His eyes raise, "Brother! What do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose the children were returned safely?" The other asks softly.

"Of course! I had to stick around for a while ya know, make sure they got back...so, where is she?" There's a hunger in the man's eyes that makes Cloud flinch.

Cloud suddenly understands the hybrid's fascination with Tifa. It's a mixture of Sephiroth wanting to finish what he started, Cloud loving her, and Zack having a fascination with the girl his close friend had loved. If he ever got his hands on Tifa, Cloud knew it would not be pretty.

"In due time brother," The other says, stepping to block Tifa's body from his brother's view. "Let's go check up on everyone, it's been a while. Come, Zacs."

Cloud frowned, he knew the first hybrid had no name, and yet the second apparently did. The first caught Cloud's confused look, and merely smiled.

"He wanted a name, so I gave him one. He mostly resembles Zack, so, it just seemed appropriate." The hybrid grins.

"And I still don't see why you won't let me name you, brother." Zacs seems to pout.

"Ah, we've had this conversation before. Come, we have work to do." The hybrid gestures to his brother, and the two begin to leave.

Cloud feels a pain well up in his heart as he watches 'Zacs' go. For a moment he had actually believed that it was his long dead friend. He shook his head at his foolishness. Even if he did look like Zack, there was no way this hybrid could be his friend, his brother. Cloud dropped his head, hanging limply in the shackles, thinking of his time spent with the SOLDIER. Zack had often pulled that pouting face whenever he wanted something, and it had unsettled Cloud to see it again. It also seemed as if 'Zacs' was like a child, although Cloud knew he posed a serious threat to Tifa, in more ways than one.

_Tifa..._

Cloud's eyes raised to see Tifa sitting up, looking at him.

"Cloud..." She breathed, crawling over to the bars of her cell.

"You're okay." That was all Cloud could say.

She smiled, despite the situation, and nodded her head. He could see tears welling up in her eyes, and she shook her head quickly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"It wasn't really him, was it?" She whispered.

"No."

"And about the children?"

"They had no reason to lie."

She smirked, resting her head against the bars.

"Tifa."

She looked up.

"Please, do whatever you can to stay away from him."

Tifa looked shocked. There was a pleading tone in Cloud's voice and a pain in his eyes she had never seen before. But she nodded her head.

"If I can get out of here, I can take care of myself." She said, pulling her gloves from her back pocket.

"If we can get out of here..." Cloud muttered beneath his breath.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say, but also knowing this could be the last time they may talk alone.

"Tifa..." Cloud's voice was small, and Tifa tried to meet his averted eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting you dragged into this." He muttered.

"Cloud, you didn't get me dragged in, I was already in, from the moment you came back into my life all those years ago. I've always been in, it's not your fault. You heard him, according to him, my words were what got you up and moving."

"He was right though, they were...but you shouldn't be punished for words...after all, they're just words."

"Cloud...words have meaning to them, don't just take them so lightly. If you did, how would you know that I really meant it when I said 'I love you'?" Cloud raised his eyes, "How would you've known I meant it when I said 'I do'?" There were tears in her eyes now. "How would you have known when I said I would spend my life beside you until death that I meant it, Cloud? Even if death is knocking on our door now, I meant it, with words. Cloud I love you, and that's the only way I can tell you right now. I have to tell you with words, I have to say it; I can't hug you or kiss you or hold you because of these damn bars, but I can still say it. So please, don't take words so lightly. When I say I love you, I want you to feel like I'm in your arms, that I'm kissing you and holding you. I just don't want you to feel nothing. Feel something with my words, please." Her voice cracked, and she bowed her head.

"Tifa..." Cloud said softly, averting his eyes. "Your words mean so much to me. The first time you told me you loved me, nothing could compare to that moment. I've always felt your words in me, and you're one of the few that can do that. So please, don't think that I don't feel something within your words."

There was such a sad look in her eyes, and she whispered, "I'm just glad I had you for as much as I did, that I was with you for as long as I was. No one can take that away, the one thing I truly ever wanted."

Cloud looked up. Tifa was stretching her arm out towards him through the bars, pressing her side against them. Her fingers splayed out widely, there was a desperation in the way she held herself. Cloud slowly straightened, leaning out to the extent that the shackles would allow him. She reached out, and Cloud strained once again against the cuffs, the metal biting into his wounds.

And then he felt it, a light brush through his hair, and a fingertip grazing across his forehead. Tifa left her fingertips there for as long as she could keep her arm stretched out, and Cloud for as long as he could stand the metal bite in his wrists.

Words were wonderful, but they could exchange words again. However, this was limited, this one thing. It was just one chance.

They both deserved one last touch.

**A/N: **heh, I like this chapter, Tifa and Cloud coming to terms that things may not work out for them. Hope you all enjoy this...and elebelly...'breathe! IN...out...IN...out' I didn't leave you with such a cliffie this time, so hopefully your life won't be in any immediate danger...XD thanks for all the reviews, and just survive elebelly, just survive...love ya all!


	10. And Nothing Else Matters

And Nothing Else Matters

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No, nothing else matters._

_-Metallica_

Cloud heard them approaching. Their footfalls were soft, but he still didn't open his eyes or acknowledge them. If he had a plan, some type of hope they'd make it through this one, he would've pulled back, not let them see him and Tifa in his moment of weakness. But he didn't, not today.

_If this is the day I die, I'll die with her. I'll show all my weaknesses, as long as I'm with her._

But it's not a hand that touches his blood-caked wrist. It's something cold and wet, and Cloud opens his eyes, shifting slightly.

And that's when he sees it.

Hope.

"Nanaki?" Tifa breathes, shocked.

Nanaki pads over to her quickly, dropping the ring of keys that was in his mouth. There's a large gash on his right foreleg, but other than that, he seems unscathed.

"How...?" Cloud asks as Tifa fumbles with the keys.

"How do you think you reached the beach safely?" Nanaki asked, calm.

"But you could've helped me..." Cloud said.

"You wouldn't have listened to reason. It was best for me to just watch from a far, and make sure you'd made it to Tifa...I judged by how these people have already acted. I knew you'd be going into a battle, and wouldn't think twice of sacrifice for Tifa. I also knew there was no time to find the others, so I followed you."

"Okay...I'll take your word on that."

Tifa lets out a triumphant shout as she unlocked her door. She rushed quickly up to Cloud, giving him a swift kiss on the lips before struggling with his shackles.

"Plan?" Cloud asked.

"We have to get out of here."

"Given." Tifa added, one cuff unlocked.

"You don't understand. We have to destroy this place, and everything in it. I've been exploring, and it's not pretty."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asks.

Nanaki sighs, "Remember Hojo's lab?"

Cloud grimaces, flashes of wires and needles, lots of blood, and mako stinging his eyes.

Nanaki sighs, "Worse."

Cloud manages a swallow as Tifa unhooks his other cuff. He rubs his wrists lightly, the wound has scabbed, and he watches as Tifa's fingers lightly touches his wrist. He looks up, suddenly realizing their free. He grabs her, and Tifa wraps her arms tightly around his chest, burying her face in his neck.

"Tifa..."

"As touching as this is, we need to end this." Nanaki states.

Tifa pulls away, nodding. They both stand and Cloud walks over to Zack's discarded sword.

"Zack..." He says softly, thinking of his friend.

_I'll destroy them with your sword, for disgracing your memory...for hurting Tifa, and taking Denzel and Marlene. They'll pay for everything they've done, I'll make sure of it._ Cloud thinks to himself, studying the rust covered sword.

"_Good."_ A voice replies in his head, and Cloud smirks slightly.

"Come, quickly...I've had time to explore, I think I know a way we can sink this place." Nanaki says, making a dart down the hall.

Cloud and Tifa set off at a steady run behind him, Nanaki leading them to a flight of stairs.

"What exactly have you seen Nanaki?" Cloud asked as Nanaki darted towards a door.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say these hybrids have taken after Hojo." Nanaki replies.

"Do you think that's what he meant when he said they'd go check up on everyone?" Tifa asked.

"More like everything. I couldn't associate any of the creatures I saw with myself, let alone any human." Nanaki shuddered.

"So how are we going to sink this place?"

"I found the control room that raises and lowers this base. We can destroy the controls, maybe, or try and make it so that it'll submerge, but not rise...or you could just take that sword of yours Cloud and poke a hole in the wall to flood it." Nanaki says, glancing at Cloud.

"While I might do that, we need to get this thing beneath the water first."

Nanaki nodded his head in agreement as he led them through a final door. Glancing around, Cloud realized that this must be the control room, and more than just for raising and lowering the strange base. The walls were covered with TV screens, levers, buttons, computers and other mechanical sorts.

"I really wish Cid were here. He could probably make sense of all this mess." Tifa stated, looking at the TV's.

"They give no sound." Nanaki noted.

Tifa turned away, and the three gazed over the control panels.

Cloud studied the controls, piecing everything together.

"I think I can do this."

"Cloud?"

"You two get out of here, I'll follow soon." Cloud stated, his eyes still on the panel.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled. "I'm not leaving you!"

"We have a better chance of getting out if we split up. There's no reason for all three of us to be down here when the base starts sinking." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get out. I'll cut my way out if I have to."

She just shook her head no, but Nanaki nudged her hand.

"He's right."

Tifa knew they were right, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"We can't just _leave_ you! Not after everything that's happened!"

"Tifa..."

"No! No, I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to, Tifa! I don't want you to get hurt!" Cloud yelled.

She froze, and Cloud mentally scolded himself for yelling, but now was not the time. He opened his mouth to convince her, but was interrupted.

"Okay...Nanaki...just a minute." Tifa said softly, her eyes downcast.

Nanaki looked up, shocked. He was surprised to see Tifa relinquish so easily. It wasn't like her at all, especially since it pertained to Cloud. He nodded his head once, and then stepped outside. He didn't know what to make of Tifa's sudden acceptance, but he did know this much: She was planning something.

As Nanaki waited outside, Tifa walked over to Cloud, placing a hand on his arm.

"Here." She held out her other hand slowly.

In it was a small switchblade Cloud had given her a few months ago.

"I can't take that, Tifa."

"You have to, I'm giving it to you." She said, her voice restrained.

"Tifa, I can't...I gave it to you to protect you."

"Then you have to take it!" She yelled.

She gripped the small blade in her hand tightly, her knuckles turning white from the effort. Cloud studied her as she fought tears, and fought to regain control of her voice.

"You _have_ to take it." She began softly, eyes averted. "You have to...you gave it to me to protect me, well, then protect me...take it, just take it. This is how it'll protect me...knowing that you have it."

"Tifa..."

"You told me when you gave it to me, to use it during a jam...well, is this not a jam? They have the upper hand Cloud, and if we do run into anyone on the way out of here, I won't be able to use this. If I did, I'd only end up getting myself killed."

"Tifa!"

"It's true...you know it. I can't fight with a blade. You tried to teach me once, remember? I'm blade challenged."

"You could still figure out a way..."

"I don't care...that's not the point...you take it...you'll need it more than I when they figure out what we're doing."

"But Tifa...I don't need it, I have a sword."

"You do need it...so just take it and shut up."

Cloud smirked and closed his hand over hers, and she slipped the blade into his hand.

"If it'll make you feel better..."

"It will..."

"Tifa..." Nanaki's voice was muffled through the door.

"Right..." she replied softly, before looking up into Cloud's eyes.

"Hey, you come back, okay?"

Cloud nodded once, and Tifa threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, before leaning over and kissing his neck.

"Please...I love you, and I don't want to lose you again." She said softly, blinking back tears.

Cloud's arms squeezed her closer to him at her words. She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips. Bringing his hands up, Cloud smoothed her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I will...I need to see this face again...so I'll come back, I promise." He said softly.

As Cloud gazed into Tifa's eyes, he realized how much was sitting on his shoulders in that moment. There was a look of fear in Tifa's eyes he didn't see often. It was a raw, blatant fear that seared her cheeks with tears. He knew he had to come back, to see her again, even if it was just so he could see a smile on her face. She tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Cloud barely kept from frowning, they had to go back, after everything that happened, after now knowing Denzel and Marlene were okay...they had to go back, and together.

Tifa reluctantly released him, and moved slowly towards the door.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Cloud said softly, and she nodded her head once.

As she was halfway out the door, she heard him whisper, "Don't worry...it'll be okay, because I love you too, Teef...and that's all that matters."

**A/N:** the action is about to start...dun dun dunnnnnnn! Oh! and Iskra revoir, feel free to translate this story or any of my others into Spanish...I'm honored, really...thanks so much for your kind words...and thank you to everyone else! Loves ya!


	11. Don't Look Now

Don't Look Now

Tifa raced behind Nanaki from the control room. She kept her breathing steady, throwing her thoughts of Cloud in danger away, and focused on trying to get out this forsaken hell hole.

_It'll be okay..._ she told her self. _Cloud will do something, and this thing will start sinking, and we'll all get out of here...and those bastards will disappear beneath the waves with this place._

As they turned a corner, Tifa realized that Nanaki was leading her towards the lift, and he quickened his pace. They were about ten feet off when the lift slid open, and that's when everything went wrong. Tifa skidded to a halt, her shoes squealing in protest, and Nanaki dug his claws into the metal floor. The shrieking nose made the heads of the hybrids jerk up, and while one narrowed his eyes, the other gave a full grin.

"Oh no." Tifa breathed as their eyes locked.

"Run!" Nanaki yelled, catching her pants in his teeth and pulling her around.

"Don't look back." He said as he released her.

Tifa didn't complain, she ran as fast as she could, one hand buried in Nanaki's thick fur. Tifa didn't have to look back to know they were following. She could hear the hollow pounding of their feet and she swallowed. Nanaki skidded to the left at the end of the hallway, and Tifa realized he was trying to lead them away from the control room. However, as Tifa glanced back, she realized only one hybrid was following them now. The other had taken a right, thinking of the control room no doubt. Unfortunately, the one following Nanaki and Tifa was Zac.

Cloud was thrown against the wall when the hybrid burst in. He felt a lever dig into his side before he pushed himself off the wall, glaring at the hybrid. The hybrid's eyes were wild with anger, and Cloud swallowed. He allowed one moment to scan the monitors on the wall. Long enough to see Tifa and Nanaki running, and running from Zac.

It was this moment the hybrid charged at Cloud, sword raised. Cloud blocked it easily, and moved himself into a more 'helpful' position. Standing by the front wall, Cloud glared at the hybrid.

"Careful," he said softly, "You might mess something up."

The hybrid narrowed his eyes and made another charge at Cloud. Not before, however, Cloud pulled down a lever he prayed was the right one and then dodged the hybrid. There was a high pitched squeal as the base began it's descent back into the water. However, when the hybrid's sword sank into the controls, there was a violent shudder, and a loud pop as the base descended even more.

That was when all the lights went out.

Tifa stumbled against Nanaki's side as the base squealed and then shuddered in protest to whatever Cloud had done. She could still hear Zac's pounding footsteps behind her, but they had faltered during the first squeal. All of a sudden, everything went black. Tifa reached out her other hand, and clung to Nanaki's shoulders. He was still running. She was frightened, but trusted Nanaki. It also did her well when she heard a loud bang that echoed up the hall and Zac's footsteps ceased. They had turned left just before the back up lights came on. They ran along the floor, casting an eery, green glow across everything. It made Tifa sick for a moment. Nanaki shrugged Tifa off outside a door way and she opened it, the two slipping in quietly.

Tifa fell back against the door, catching her breath as Nanaki paced restlessly.

"What're we going to do?" She asked.

Nanaki didn't respond, but paced further through the room. Tifa looked up. The room was laced with pipes, some were hissing steam in areas, while others looked frozen. Tifa followed a silent Nanaki as he walked through the sea of pipes. She ducked beneath one and almost ran into Nanaki.

"Up there." He said softly.

There was a grate in the ceiling above. It cast the orange light of sunset through the hole, and Nanaki grinned. He maneuvered between some pipes and flicked his claws out. Tifa watched as he sank his claws into the wall, and pulled himself up, balancing precariously on a pipe.

"I can't climb that Nanaki." Tifa stated.

He glared at her over his shoulder.

"Tifa."

"I can't even get past the pipe! I can feel the heat from here."

"If Cloud knew..."

"You leave...find the others and get help!"

"...He would never..."

"I'll only slow you down!"

"...Forgive me."

"And I won't forgive you!" Tifa shouted.

Nanaki stared, and she glared back.

"I won't leave him...I can't...and you can't make me...So you go Nanaki. You go and get help...just...just find the others. I'll get Cloud and we'll get out and we'll meet up with you. We'll wait for you to get us."

"Tifa."

"You _have _too, Nanaki. For me."

Nanaki sighed, and dropped his head.

"If you feel the need."

"I do..."

Nanaki nodded his head once, turning his attention back to the wall. He listened as Tifa's steps receded.

"Don't worry...just don't look back. I'll get Cloud."

Cloud dodged another slash from the hybrid's sword. He ducked low, and rolled backwards as the sword sank into the ground before him. Pushing himself up, Cloud raised his sword up, bringing it down at the hybrid, who blocked him yet again. Cloud growled, he was losing patience. He needed to get out of the base. It'd been a few minutes since he'd started the base sinking, and he didn't know how much time he had. He wasn't completely paying attention to the fight, and that was starting to show. His mind was distracted by Tifa. He just wanted her to get out.

Dodging another blow, the hybrid smiled wickedly as the base shuddered yet again. Cloud stumbled slightly, going down to one knee.

"Looks like you're going down with us." The hybrid hissed.

Cloud stole this chance to glance back up at the monitors. Apparently when the backup lights came on, so did the monitors. His eyes scanned quickly, but before he could see Tifa, the hybrid was attacking again. He felt the blade skim his shoulder across his right arm lightly, and he winced, knocking the sword away from him.

The hybrid laughed. "Don't look away, you can't afford to. Pay attention."

Tifa moved as quick as she could through the corridors. She was trying to head back towards Cloud, and trying to avoid the hallways that had brought her and Nanaki to the room of pipes. She didn't want to run into Zac.

But it seemed as if luck wasn't with her today.

As she skidded around a corner, she saw Zac facing her. He grinned maniacally, and began to walk quickly towards her. Tifa took a step backwards, preparing to run. She twisted away from him, and in mid-step, stopped as he spoke.

"The only way to lover boy is through me." Zac said calmly.

Tifa glanced back at him. His eyes were wild, and he was still smiling. Her mind fought with her. On one hand, she could probably outrun him and maybe, just maybe find a way back to Cloud. Course, if she did that, she may end up getting so lost she'd end up getting drowned in the sinking base and never seeing Cloud again. Or, she could take this hallway towards Cloud, find him, and escape. Course, she'd have to go through Zac, and while she may be able to take him down, or just get past him, there was just as much of a chance of him taking her down. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she was defeated by him. Tifa narrowed her eyes and swallowed, Cloud coming back to her mind immediately.

Turning to face him, she knew she never should've looked back.

**A/N: **I like making you guys wait! heh...so SORRY for late updates...expect it from now on...Anyways...I thought the action would start this chapter...it kinda did with Cloud...I'm not much for writing action sequences, but I'll do my best! Anyways...thanks for all the reviews, and Meili...feel free to translate any of my stories and put them in your blog...really, it's quite flattering...Thanks for everything! Love ya!


	12. One To End It All

One To End It All

_My sword beside me,  
Bloodied and broken,  
My enemy above me,  
Triumphant and spoken._

Tifa's shoes squeaked as she landed, twisting gracefully to dodge what could've been a deadly blow from the large sword. Flipping backwards, lashing out with her feet, she dealt two kicks to his chest before retreating. She twisted as he retaliated, bringing his sword down and sweeping it out in an arc where her head had been. The kicks seemed not to have affected him, as he charged on again. She ducked as his sword embedded itself in the wall beside of her head. She leaned back, and he lashed out with his own foot, pinning her to the wall. Tifa winced as the sword squealed through the metal, plowing a track towards her head.

Cloud jumped back, landing on his feet. They had cut their way from the control room, resulting in a shower of sparks, and the backup lights now flickered on and off. Cloud raised his sword to defend himself as the hybrid faced him. The hybrid made another charge towards Cloud. He had regained his composure it seemed, but there was still a wild look in his eye. Plowing towards Cloud, the hybrid twisted his sword up, making Cloud jump back yet again, before striking at the hybrid with Zack's rusted sword. The swords screamed in protest as they met, and Cloud glared at the hybrid before pushing himself away. The hybrid stood away from him for a moment, poised and ready. It reminded Cloud of Sephiroth too much. Even the hybrid's sword resembled that of Masamune, only he could tell it was shorter. His mind flicked to Nanaki and Tifa, wondering whether or not they had gotten out. It seemed the hybrid took this chance to attack, noticing that Cloud's attention had been stolen away once again. Charging forward, Cloud went to raise his sword up to block, the hybrid aiming for Cloud's head.

Tifa brought out her forearm, using it to knock Zac's foot away from her shoulder, before ducking, the sword sweeping above her head a second later. She reached out, grabbing the hilt, surprising the hybrid, and used it to lever herself as she kicked out again. Zac's hands released the hilt, and he was knocked into the wall opposite. He sat there for a moment against the crumpled wall as Tifa pulled herself up.

"Even if you do get past me, do you think you can kill my brother?" He asks with a small chuckle.

Tifa didn't want to think of the consequences if either her or Cloud failed. The hybrid stood slowly, dusting himself off, bringing up his eyes in a menacing glare. Tifa met his look with narrowed and determined eyes.

"Nothing will stop me."

"Even death?"

"Even death."

He laughs again, taking a step closer.

"Then get ready." He stated simply, and Tifa went into a defensive stance as he moved closer.

Tifa kept her back to the sword, knowing she'd have a chance to end this quicker if she kept his sword from his hands. She could've took it for herself, but she knew that would only make matters worse. The hybrid increased his speed, throwing a punch at her. She easily blocked, bringing him forward and slamming an elbow into his back, before kneeing him in the gut. The hybrid's air escaped through his lips, and he rolled away onto the floor away from her. He moved quickly up again, recovering much more quickly than Tifa anticipated. He launched himself from the floor, getting a punch in, hitting the left side of Tifa's face. She jerked back quickly, blocking a number of other punches and kicks. Throwing in a kick of her own, the hybrid caught her right foot, holding to his side. She bent her left knee, crouching low for a half second before launching herself up, bringing her right foot around, and striking the side of Zac's face. He released her foot instantaneously, and she landed, crouched, turning quickly to face him. He was slower getting up, and Tifa frowned. He was still getting up, and that was the problem.

Cloud blocked the blow clumsily, his sword flying up above his head, leaving him open, and the hybrid took his chance. Cloud twisted away as much as he could, but the sword still pierced his left arm, and the hybrid twisted the sword as it plunged deep through Cloud's flesh. Cloud grimaced, his arm burning, and hefted his sword back under control with his right hand. He brought it down in a quick movement, but the hybrid was already gone. Cloud grimaced, grasping the sword again with his left hand as well, but much more loosely. The hybrid gave him no time for recovery as he charged yet again. Cloud blocked again, his sword bouncing around dangerously. He fought to control it more after each blow the hybrid dealt. That's when he caught him off guard. As Cloud blocked another blow from the sword, the hybrid lashed out with his foot, kicking Cloud's feet from beneath him. Cloud landed harshly on the metal floor with a muted grunt, before rolling away from the sword that plunged into the ground. Cloud twisted himself up, only to find another onslaught. He dodged and blocked again and again, and every few times, the hybrid broke through Cloud's defenses, though Cloud could not break any of his. Cloud realized grimly that the hybrid was wearing him down, slowly but surely.

Cloud brought his sword up with a new determination, and as the hybrid brought his attacks on again, Cloud was ready, and managed to break the hybrid's defenses. Blocking one of his blows, he threw the hybrid off balance, driving his sword towards the hybrid's now exposed body. The hybrid was caught off guard, and Cloud's sword grazed the hybrid's side. The hybrid retreated quickly, clutching at his side where blood ran freely. The hybrid raised his eyes, glaring up in an anger Cloud had yet to see. Cloud swallowed, feeling as if things were about to get much more dangerous.

He was right.

The hybrid moved so quickly, he barely had time to react to the attack. Once again, the sword aimed for his head, Cloud tried to move, but the tip of the blade bit into his flesh. It marked him forever from the tip of his forehead, down across to the edge of his left eyebrow. Cloud brought a hand up to his head, trying to staunch the bleeding. He winced as the hybrid was moving again, and tried to bring his sword up. Cloud tried to blink the blood that ran into his eyes away, but the hybrid was behind him now and dealt a crippling blow. His sword sliced into the back of Cloud's right knee, and Cloud crumpled onto the ground, trying to hold himself up. Shaking his head, and blinking furiously, Cloud's eyes darted up to search for the form of the hybrid. He didn't have to search long though.

The hybrid was standing right before him, the tip of his sword resting on his left shoulder.

Tifa dodged another blow as Zac charged at her again. It seemed the more she damaged Zac, the more he was determined to win, and came at her with a fierce determination set in his eyes. Her mind flickered to Cloud, and she wondered how long they had left. The base had shuddered a few times since their battle had ensued, and she was growing nervous. The hybrid sensed her distraction, and charged again. This time it was he who did the damage. Slamming his fists into her ribs, she crumpled up, knocking into the wall behind her. Before she had time to recover, he was pinning her to the wall with his body. She winced, her ribs bruised and possibly broken. She felt his breath hot on her cheek, and she shrank up against the wall. Thoughts of just giving up entered her head, and a tear leaked from her eye.

_No Tifa, don't give up...he needs you._

The voice radiated in her head, and she gasped, recognizing it immediately. Tifa flashed her eyes to the hybrid. His grip had loosened, and his eyes were squeezed shut, as if battling within himself. Tifa took her chance, head butting him in a rather ungraceful way, before kicking out with her foot, driving Zac back even farther. Tifa looked to her side, something catching her vision. Tifa walked over to it swiftly, with a determined air about her. She reached out, grabbing the hilt of it as she yanked it swiftly from the wall. Turning back, she saw Zac looking up at her with wide eyes, his hands clutched to the side of his head.

However she felt no mercy for the seemingly distraught hybrid as she advanced on him, holding in the large sword tightly in her hand.

Cloud starred up at the hybrid as the blood flowed freely from his wounds. The hybrid stared back, almost as if questioning killing Cloud. Cloud focused on what he still had going for him. Tifa and Nanaki should be out by now; the base was sinking and taking all the experiments with it; he still had Zack's sword gripped loosely in his right hand. Staring up at the hybrid, Cloud wondered if he would really die at the hands of a man who was actually a part of him. Cloud hadn't given much thought of death since the Geostigma incident. He had wanted to die for so long after Meteor, and after defeating Sephiroth for a second time, he saw what he truly had before him. For the first time, Cloud was fearing death. He wasn't ready to leave Denzel and Marlene behind. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to the former AVALANCHE. He wasn't ready to see Aerith and Zack again. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that his and Tifa's goodbye had been their last. He wasn't ready to leave her alone again. He desperately wanted to see her, and wanted to try having a child again, and he wasn't ready to let that hope go. Gripping the sword tighter as the hybrid stood, lost in his own thoughts, Cloud brought his sword up quickly, knocking the blade away from him. It sent the hybrid into an anger though, and before he knew it, the hybrid was gripping him from behind, the blade of his sword pressed against Cloud's neck. Cloud stood breathless for a moment, Zack's sword clattering to the ground.

Tifa didn't watch as the blade sank into the hybrid's skin. She kept her eyes on his, though, trying not to think of the fact she was killing someone who resembled Zack so much. She left the bloodied sword sticking out of his chest where he slumped up against a wall, and continued down the hall. She walked slowly at first, in shock of what just happened, but the base shuddered violently, and she felt a sense of urgency returning to her weary limbs. She went into a flat out run heading down a hallway she vaguely recognized, and praying she wasn't too late.

As she sped past the control room, she noted the deep gashes in the walls and floor left by Cloud and the hybrid's battle. She bit back the fear, pushing onwards, following the marks, until she at last came to a large opening. That's when she spotted them, and the fear slammed back into her chest making her gasp before she screamed out.

"Cloud!"

Cloud stood as still as possible as the hybrid's blade rested against his neck. He swallowed, the cool metal gracing his skin lightly.

"You're foolish." The hybrid stated.

"I'd rather die a fool than live as a coward."

The hybrid let out a mocking laugh, the blade inching away from Cloud's neck a bit, allowing him a bit of breathing room. Immediately thoughts of Tifa returned to Cloud, and his hand brushed against something in his pocket. His eyes widened in shock, his hand gripping against the handle of Tifa's small blade. Inching it slowly out, the hybrid resumed his speech.

"Don't you want to die? Isn't that what you were trying to pull so long ago? Why didn't you let Sephiroth take you that day?"

"I'd been changed."

"Hmph...by that foolish woman? Honestly what do you expect from that tramp?"

Cloud fought to remain calm as the blade slipped from the confines of his pocket.

"She's probably dead by now...along with that bestial creature."

"Shut up."

"I don't think you're in any position to be issuing commands."

"You think wrong."

The hybrid gives his mocking laugh again, moving the blade closer to Cloud's neck in preparation to kill him. The hybrid's laughter was cut off though, changing to a forced gurgle as Cloud plunged Tifa's blade into the hybrid's neck. He buried it up to the hilt, and the hybrid released the sword, sending it to the ground as he clutched his neck. Twisting Cloud around, the hybrid grabbed his neck with one hand, squeezing Cloud's throat. Cloud retaliated, kneeing the hybrid in the gut with his good leg. The hybrid released him, and Cloud fell, his right leg giving out. Crumpling up on the floor, he watched as the hybrid grasped at his throat, falling down to his knees. The hybrid writhed about for a few moments, the blood pouring from his wound as he yanked the blade from his throat. Cloud watched confused, since the hybrid had only accelerated his death. Grasping the blade weakly, the hybrid drug himself towards Cloud, determined to kill him. Cloud slid back slowly, but the hybrid collapsed short of him, his hand still clutching the blade. Resting on his knees, Cloud summoned his remaining strength, trying to push himself up with weak arms. He fell to his elbows, though, and pressed his forehead to the cool metal floor, the base shuttering again.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud frowned, thinking of how much blood he must've lost. He gasps though, when he feels her hands grasp his face, tipping it up gently. She gazes upon him with such sadness in her eyes. Ripping part of her shirt, she tied off the cuts on his leg and arm quickly. Her eyes met his again, and she kissed him swiftly.

"Oh...oh Cloud..." She whispered, slipping an arm beneath his.

She stood shakily, pulling him to his feet.

"We have to get out of here." She said, dragging him towards the door.

Cloud put as much effort into it as he could as she drug him from the room. Using her as support, Cloud hobbled along. As the base shuddered again, Cloud felt his second wind coming on, and he urged forward. He and Tifa managed a steady jog, making their way awkwardly up stairs as the base shuddered more and more.

"Then they're both dead." Tifa stated quietly as she pulled him down another hall.

Cloud glanced at her surprised. So she had killed him then. That would explain the blood on her shirt and skin. Cloud recognized the hallway, pulling her towards the door that had led him in here. It was jammed, and Tifa kicked it, denting it once. Glancing around, he spotted a ladder. Yanking Tifa towards it, he pushed her up onto it, and began to follow quickly. As they neared the top, Tifa spied a hatch. Glancing down at Cloud she frowned.

"We may already be under water."

"We have to try." He croaked, speaking for the first time.

Tifa nodded once, wrapping her legs securely around the ladder, Cloud steadying her with his hand as much as he could. She twisted the hatch's lock, and then pushed with her shoulder, the hatch squeaking open. No water rushed in, and she pushed it all the way back before climbing out, reaching back in to help Cloud. They were on the very top of the base, their eyes cast out about them, the early night wind chilling them.

"Just barely made it." Tifa smiled.

It was true. The base seemingly sunk slow. It shuddered again, and the space left decreased as water rushed up.

"How are we going to get off?" Cloud asked.

"I sent Nanaki..."

"He won't be back in time..."

"Cloud..."

"I can't swim, Teef..." He stated staring off into the distance. "Go."

"No!"

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes but did not protest. Instead he pulled her into his arms as the base in the ocean shuddered again.

o

O

o

Yuffie leaned over the railing of the boat as the spotlights shined into the water. Vincent joined her at the railing.

"Well?" She asked, her voice anxious.

"They haven't found anything yet..."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yuffie...there are no tracks on the beach, even though Nanaki's are still there...it isn't looking good." He stated softly.

"You lie! They're okay! They're okay!" She shouted as she burst into tears.

Cid was cursing in the background, swearing there was something caught in his eye. Barret was clinging to Marlene and Denzel, while a soaked Nanaki paced the boat restlessly.

"They had to get out! They just had to!" Yuffie sobbed, balling up onto the ground of the ship. Vincent cast his eyes out over the dark water one last time.

**A/N:** that was the last chapter...MUHAHAHAHA...but I will be giving an epilogue...I really debated on cutting this one into two...it's _super_ long...but I decided against it...I felt it'd ruin the flow...anyways...I liked dividing up the fights...I think it's more interesting that way...and you have to wait in suspense to see if they'll die...muhahaha! Oh! and one last thing...the poem is from a poem I wrote a while back. Thanks for Reviews!


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Come Together

_"Whoever may die before  
A great job is left, and so much more  
For the one who survives this battle we'll fight,  
A single candle they must light.  
In memory of the dearly fallen,  
In memory of those who heard death calling."_

**Three Weeks Later**

Yuffie scrubbed the last of the dirty dishes clean, before turning her attention back to the bar. She glanced up once at the clock on the wall. It read five til eight. She sighed, depressed. Ever since Tifa and Cloud's disappearance, (Yuffie refused to call it anything different) she had opted to move in to take care of Denzel and Marlene. Vincent, thinking her too irresponsible to keep up both a bar and watch two children, had moved in as well.

He was right.

In the first two weeks Yuffie managed to nearly burn down the bar when she left the stove on, nearly flood the house when she overloaded the washing machine, and managed to drive through the garage door.

As he watched the patrons converse lightly, his eyes turned towards the clock just as it struck eight o'clock. He shifted, his attention going to the stairs. Denzel and Marlene walked down slowly and moved towards the window by the door. The patrons went silent, their eyes following the children as they pulled over two chairs. They climbed up onto them, and stared out the window. Yuffie frowned, feeling tears prick her eyes. None of the patrons said a word, and silently watched the window with the two children. They had gotten used to this ritual, even though Yuffie tried to put a stop to it at first. She couldn't, however, deny the fact that she too watched the window every night. Vincent let his eyes roam, remembering why the two children did this, and how they affected the patrons into doing the same. He was told that every night Cloud got home between eight and nine, unless it was decided before hand, that he'd be later. If it was a sudden change, he would call the bar. Until then, the children would sit by the door watching the window and waiting for him. The patrons told him that once upon a time, it'd been a happy time, and they'd all laugh at the children as they entertained themselves while waiting for Cloud. Now, however, they sat in silence, their eyes intent on the outside world.

The patrons had grown use to the two new residents of the bar. While Yuffie stood behind the bar in Tifa's place, and while she was bright and optimistic, many of the patrons found her to loud and obnoxious to be a good fill in for Tifa; plus she wasn't a very good listener. They also noted the silent man in the corner. It reminded them of how Cloud would sit in the corner sometimes after returning to the bar, but they found him too silent to be a good substitute Cloud, that and the fact he was harshly blunt when he spoke. The patrons would sip their drinks every now and then, and sigh heavily, waiting for the day the two would return. Yuffie still protested that Cloud and Tifa were alive, since their bodies had not been found. The people of the bar gave her strong support as well as the children, even Barret and Cid tried to remain hopeful. But with each passing day, an unforgiving reality set into the peoples' heart, making it hard for Yuffie to protest when someone would say Cloud and Tifa were not coming back.

As these thoughts entered her mind, Yuffie blinked back tears once again as the time passed slowly as always.

That was when the phone rang.

Tifa flinched as she woke, and pressed the heel of her hand into her eye. She groaned softly, and sat up slowly, using her hand to brace herself. The strange part was how she felt as if she were sitting, but could feel nothing solid beneath her. She opened her eyes, the vast, white expanse before her, soft lilies tickling her legs. She traced a finger absently over a lily, and that was when she felt the sturdy presence against her back. A soft chortle broke the silence, then a small giggle.

"She really has Cloud's eyes, you know?"

Tifa gasped. "Who?"

She could feel Aerith smile, "Your daughter, silly."

Tifa swallowed, tears threatening to blur her vision, "What?" She breathed softly.

"She's adorable...you could see her, you know...and hold her. It's up to you." Aerith says nonchalantly.

The baby gives another chortle of delight, and Tifa imagines Aerith holding the child with one arm, and tickling her with the other.

"What about Cloud?"

Aerith sighs, "This is your decision, and yours alone...would you like to hold her?"

Tifa sat there, studying her hands, one circling a lily, the other fingering the damaged ring. This decision would affect so many lives. She thought of her child she could never hold sitting but a mere foot behind her in another woman's arms. She could carry this child, and love it, and take of her...

But...

...What of Cloud? Where was he, and had he been offered the same chance? To hold their unborn child? She couldn't live life without Cloud, and she knew if she were going to see him anytime soon, she'd have to think as he would. Would he want to die?

The choice of taking her daughter into her arms was so much more than what it seemed, and she knew this, and Aerith did as well. Making this child living in her world would mean she would have to die. She could not exist on two planes; she had to choose between her daughter, or living. Immediately her mind returned to Cloud, and where he was. If he chose to live, they could have another child, but if he chose to die, then they could have this one.

Tifa sat, her back pressed against Aerith's, and tried to put her mind at rest, to just think.

"Do I have to decide now?"

"You still have some time." Aerith replied as the baby laughed again.

Cloud knew this place, he'd been here before, a familiar presence at his back, but still, he was surprised when the voice spoke.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this, man."

"Hmm...since when do you give life lessons in a field of lilies, Zack?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Consider me a stand-in."

"Tifa?"

"She's with the little lady."

"Why am I here again?"

"What? You don't like being in the place between life and death?"

Cloud didn't reply.

"Listen...last time, Aerith and I made the decision you weren't ready...this time is different though. Tifa's here, and..."

"My child."

"Hmm...you can stay here, with us and your child...stop fighting..."

"Or?"

"Go back to the land of the living...try again, and keep fighting."

"There will be more battles?"

Zack shrugged, "Whose to say? The possibility is always there...but it's all made up on decisions, and it's your decision right now."

"You aren't going to tell me what Tifa chooses, are you?"

"Sorry man."

The entire bar held their breath as it rang softly, echoing down the steps. Vincent looked up at Yuffie, and Yuffie looked at the children who had stiffened considerably at the sound of the phone. Yuffie didn't move from her spot at the sink though, refusing to let the thought and hope of it being Cloud or Tifa grace her mind. However, all of the patrons were giving her meaningful looks. She just didn't want to go upstairs with hope and come back down destroyed.

Most people had learned to stop calling between eight and nine, and if it was one of the gang, Yuffie swore she would slaughter them.

Giving a defeated sigh, Yuffie tossed down the rag she was cleaning with and headed towards the stairs. As she reached the door, the answering machine clicked on.

"_Hi, you've reached Seventh Heaven, the Strife Delivery Service, and...giggle...the Strife Family home...giggle...Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel are not in right now. Please leave your name, number and message, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."_ Tifa's bright voice sounded through the speaker.

Yuffie had not let Vincent change the message. She felt that would confirm their passing. It had been recorded she assumed shortly after Tifa and Cloud married.

The answering machine let out the loud obnoxious beep and a subdued voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey...Yuff..." It was Cid. "Um...I just got a call from some people...and well, I'm on my way to pick you guys up...um...just wait there...I've got Barret with me now...so...we'll stop off for Nanaki first...yeah...um, just wait...don't bother calling..."

Click.

Yuffie stood in silence, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Yuffie?"

She turned slowly, her heart heavy.

"Yeah Vince?"

He said nothing, and she walked past him, the unspoken question and answer hanging in the air. It wasn't too long after the bar closed that Cid knocked on the door. Gathering up Denzel and Marlene, Yuffie and Vincent followed Cid out to his airship. Yuffie refused to be told anything, and Cid said it was okay, because he wasn't going to tell her anyways.

Neither her nor Vincent recognized the small house the airship alighted outside of on the coast of the ocean. All they knew was that it wasn't very far from Costa Del Sol.

"Cid?" Yuffie asked in apprehension, her arms locked around Denzel.

He didn't reply, just plowed on into the house. The group followed, each with a sense of dread. The house was small, the living room and kitchen connected. It was neat and tiny. There was a man sitting on the couch, and he stood quickly as Cid walked in.

"Ah...Mr. Highwind."

Cid glared at him, but continued on to a door at the back of the room. The group gave each other looks of question, but followed Cid into the room, the nervous man behind them.

It was his voice that made Yuffie realize what had happened.

"We found them just a couple of hours ago..."

"What the...?" Barret said softly.

"You told me you found _them_! Not their damn clothes!" Cid howled.

"What is this, Cid?" Yuffie asked, confused.

Tifa and Cloud's dirty and disheveled clothes were tossed on the floor of the room.

"I don't damn 'effin know! I get a call up from this fool," A rude gesture to the man, "And he tells me they found em!"

"You must of misheard, Mr. Highwind...I said-

"Oh shove it up your arse!"

"Cid!" Yuffie hissed, "Please, just tell us where they are..."

The man shifted nervously from foot to foot, "We...um, don't know. They were here; couple called reporting that their house broke in...and well...here was their clothes!...that's all..."

"You mean to tell me you dragged me all the way out here to look at some clothes!" Barret bellowed.

"I thought it was their bodies, dumbass!"

"So they're on the way home?" Denzel asked softly.

The adults went quiet.

"We should be there when they get home then." He added.

_XxX_

"What's your decision, Tifa?" Aerith asked, her finger gripped by the small baby's hand.

Tifa sighed, standing slowly and brushing off her pants. She smiled.

"You can hold her for me, can't you?"

Aerith smiled, "I'm honored to."

_XxX_

"Cloud?"

"Hmm."

"I understand."

_XxX_

Yuffie ran into the silent bar, followed quickly by Marlene and Denzel. They searched every room, each empty.

"I guess it was foolish to assume that they would already be here." Yuffie laughed nervously.

Yuffie moved towards Cloud's bedroom, and walked in to check any missed calls. The small red light blipped on and off, and Yuffie froze. She strolled over quickly, her hand hesitating but a moment before pressing the play button.

"You did not just abandon the bar, did you?" Tifa scolded.

Yuffie gasped.

"Be home soon." Cloud simply stated, and the message ended.

They all visited the church atleast once a month together after they returned. They still owed alot to Aerith and Zack, especially since they had left their child in the two's care. Tifa and Cloud set up a candle in the corner, protected from the elements. It was a large, white candle, and they left it there. It remained lit at all times, and was replaced often. The former Avalanche members would come together to visit their friends at the bar and at the church, and remember the times of happiness. While they didn't always come together and at the same time, they all had a similar experience.

Everyone of them would swear they could hear two familiar voices conversing happily in the church when the wind blew, and then the small laughter of a newborn.

The End

**A/N:** ...I really debated upon happy/sad ending...I actually was planning a sad ending...originaly, happy, but then sad...and now this. I like it, with the scene with Aerith and Zack...the one thing that kept this from being sad, was in the previous chapter Cloud stating that he wasn't ready to die...so he choose not to, even with the prospect of not having to fight anymore. I tried to make it look like they both opted for death...or at least Cloud had choosen, I like the ending, with the 'laughter of a newborn.' You guys do realize that's Cloud and Tifa's unborn child...right? Good...and they might not know Zack's voice well...but still! Okay then! The poem is from the same as last chapter. Special thanks TO: Alexia Alexendra, Dream x Spirit, InjuredPelican, Jedi Master Sabbath, Lisilgirl, MakoStorm, NightimeRoseOX, cLoTiHeArT, laciritas, watcherwil, Artemix Maxima, G.M. Potter, Garden of Everything, Niktastic, Serina Tsuki, Suicune 1000, Teef Lockhart, Woven Bamboo Pattern, cricketchick1990, dagenn, frostyhogwarts, gothica's heart, purple parasol, ravenb, space-halo, the Dr., YoMomMayomomma, Meili, elebelly, Iskra Revoir, alibongox-xalibongox-x, dremximgirl, lenh, Mai, Storm-Chan, Rend, and Kiome-Yasha. My apologizes mispelled or left out! Thanks for everything! Love all of you!...oh and ignore the fact that the name Zacs...changed to Zac...whoops! I was looking at the last chapter...and I was like...hmmm, somethings not right...my bad...and **Rend**...what do you mean no more fanfic?


End file.
